


"Chosen" Tilly write in

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, Cursed Hyperion Heights, F/F, once upon a time 7x17 fix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement





	"Chosen" Tilly write in

“So, what the hell is going on? Is my Mom going to be safe?” Margot pressed as soon as she and the detective Rogers were alone in the station's cafeteria. “We’re still looking into it but now that we know she is in the line of fire your mother will be under police protection.” Rogers soothed gesturing for the young woman to take a seat at the little table rather than continue to have her pacing a hole in the tiled floor.

“Listen Lass…” the detective started over when it didn’t look like his companion would be calming down anytime soon. “It’s Margot.” She snapped fiddling with her glasses as she stopped back and forth “Hang on Margot??? With a T at the end?” Rogers questioned causing the young woman to pause with a puzzled curious look in her eyes at the wording. “Yeah.” She nodded folding her arms over her chest “But how…” she began but her question was soon answered when the breakroom door was pushed open.

“Rogers you better already be in…. Margot??” Tilly gaped dropping everything she’d been carrying on the countertop once her eyes found her friend’s completely ignoring the detective’s greeting smile in favor of rounding the table to wordlessly pull her upset best friend in for a hug one Margot melted into needing the reassurance of the friendly embrace.

“What’s going on?” Tilly questioned her eyes finding her roommates over Margot’s shoulder her words muffled by her friend’s hair when Margot absently nuzzled her face against the crook of her neck “Seems your friend’s mother is in a bit of trouble at the moment but we’re getting it all sorted.” Her roommate and other best friend informed her watching the pair with a kind of approving fatherly warmth in his smile at the ease they seemed to have with one another.

“What are you doing here?” Margot sniffed keeping her arms tightly around Tilly’s waist as she nuzzled against her shoulder comfortably. “It’s lunchtime,” Tilly answered without feeling the want to drop her arms from their grip on her upset best friend. “On my days off it means coming around for a game or two of chess with detective sour loser over.” The blonde explained gesturing with the hand not resting against her best friend’s lower back to Rogers when Margot just gave her a raised eyebrow kind of look steering them both to the two empty seats at the table.

Rogers had stayed quiet during the little talk automatically moving the chess board and the little box of snacks over to the table getting everything ready for when Tilly wanted to have a game. “Oh, feeling confident, today are we?” he teased leaning back in his chair with an overly self-assured air about him. “Of curse she is. Til can do anything if she puts her mind to it.” Margot praised sending a shy smile over to the blushing blonde at her side. “heck I bet I could even beat you in this game detective smart alic.” Margot answered with a smug joking tone.

Rogers shared and surprised look with Tilly as he dropped back onto all four of his chair legs “Then let the games begin.” The detective answered spinning the board in her direction while Tilly moved in too absently pressing against Margot’s side while she leaned in to watch the match eagerly.

 “Right now, all I care about is keeping that creep away from moving on to possibly using my daughter against me.” Zelena announced her fingers still clenched around the necklace she’d just gotten back tucked safely into her coat pocket, “Well one thing is sure dearie.” Weaver assured her as he pulled the former Wicked Witch to a stop outside the precincts breakroom "Your Robin is perfectly safe even without my help" Rumple announced nodding wordlessly toward the little window set into the door.

Robin was happy. Actually genuinely happy and smiling for the first real time since she’d come back to the Heights. And even without seeing her face Zelena could spot that realm jumping daughter stealer anywhere.

"It seems that true love really does find a way to be." the imp chuckled watching as Margot and Tilly shared a lingering glance that ended in a tricky move of a knight on the chess board between the young archer and Detective Rogers.  "I'll make sure she stays here until this is finished." the reforming Dark One promised still looking in on the embracing pair and the grumbling pirate glaring at the chess board and muttering about 'cheating' as he slid over to inspect the vending machines. "And you have a candy-loving killer to confront dearie" 


End file.
